


take your time

by liesmith



Category: Cow Chop, cowchop
Genre: Hair Braiding, M/M, im gay ur gay we're all gay, minor gay crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: aleks has a midlife gay crisisorjames' hair is soft, and aleks hates himself





	take your time

James’ hair is… really fucking soft. Aleks feels embarrassed about the thought as soon as it enters his mind, hand dropping very quickly to his side. Plan throw shit at James for giggles doesn’t work out as well when you suddenly have a midlife gay crisis for thirty seconds. He just clears his throat, glaring down at the red gooey shit on his hand from the stupid science kit James tried to pawn off as a present on Amazon Prime Time. Bad move overall, but Trevor’s in reaching point…

The shout is satisfying enough as Trevor tries to get away, cursing loudly. “Dude! This shirt’s new!”

“Just wash it,” Aleks offered, leaning back into the couch and looking back at James, “this present is dicks. Can I get something else?”

The filming finishes without any other distractions and Aleks tries to forget about his midlife gay crisis.

 

* * *

 

He keeps wearing his hair down, so Aleks has no choice but to think of it. During downtime, Aleks is settled next to James, watching him edit a video. He should be doing the same, but eh, he can jerk off for a couple of minutes. So he watches James edit and his mind wanders, and before Aleks realizes it, he’s playing with James’ hair, fingers twisting two strands around one another.

“Uh.”

“What?”

“Dude, are you trying to braid my hair?”

“Sure,” Aleks shrugs, brows furrowed as he continued to just twist the two strands, “yeah. Braiding. Is this braiding?”

“No, you asshole. You’re just gonna knot it up,” James smacked his hands away and shook the twisted one out, carefully combing his fingers through his hair before taking a piece and separating it into three pieces. He began twisting them the correct way, one over the other, and looked at Aleks under his arms, “like this.”

Aleks took the pieces from James and continued the end, brows still furrowed as he worked. Well, that looked a lot neater… and prettier, he supposed. He let go of the braid and sighed as it unraveled a little, looking back at James. “Hey, where’s all your hair ties?”

James sighed, clearly annoyed at being distracted again, and pushed a couple things around on his desk before producing one. “There. Now shut up.”

“Sure.”

Aleks scooted his chair behind James a little, hair tie around his wrist as he began a bigger braid, sectioning James’ hair carefully. They sit in silence as Aleks braids and braids, finishing it after several agonizing minutes and awkwardly using his teeth to pull the hair band off his wrist and onto the messy, half-well done braid before him. He clears his throat to get James’ attention, and when it doesn’t work, he pushes him hard in the shoulder.

“Ow! Dude!”

“Look,” Aleks throws the braid over James’ shoulder, only it makes it come undone a little more, and James groans.

“My hair’s all fucked up now, I know it.”

“Hey, I did a great job.”

“Sure,” James mumbles, picking up the braid and looking at it sadly, “you did a great job of fucking my hair up.”

Aleks swears under his breath, pushes James’ shoulder again, and takes the braid back, undoes it, and starts again. James doesn’t complain as Aleks combs his fingers through, tries to make it look mildly more presentable, and begins the braid. When he finishes, this one is mildly more together, and he feels slightly accomplished. Hair tie in place, Aleks flops it back over James’ shoulder, proud.

“Look.”

“Yeah, good job, buddy.”

“You’re not even looking,” Aleks points out, reaching up to push James’ cheek with one hand towards the braid, “look at it, dude.”

James grunts, tries to bite at Aleks’ hand, but does turn his head slightly to look at it. “... Yeah, alright. You did a better job this time.”

Aleks beams, like he’s actually done something productive instead of just braiding hair, and leans against James a little, chin on his shoulder. Watching James edit is still more fun then doing it himself, after all.

“... Dude.”

“Yea?”

James lets out a heavy sigh, like he’s been holding it in for awhile now. “You really are something.”

Aleks shrugs and points at the monitor, tapping it gently. “Don’t add this in, we’re out of sync for a couple of seconds. It looks bad.”

“Shit, really? Maybe you are useful for something,” James murmurs, saves the file, then selects the couple of seconds and deletes them. Aleks settles in for the long haul here, slumping down and letting a hand drop down to his side, inching his fingers over until he manages to curl a couple into the pocket of James’ jeans, who merely makes a soft, irritated noise, but does nothing else except get back to work.

Yeah, sure, midlife gay crisis or whatever… Aleks decided he could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me, just let me live
> 
> my buddy sam drew some art! look at it [here](http://scrubtopia.tumblr.com/post/161992617989/i-told-my-bud-quill-to-write-novahd-hair-braiding), it's beautiful


End file.
